


The hatred of humans and the kinship of monsters part 2

by Adsol



Series: The misadventures of human and monster kind [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adoption, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Backrubs, Best Friends, Blood Drinking, Carry on story, Cuddling & Snuggling, Demons Are Assholes, Dorms, Except Shinji he's cool, F/F, F/M, Father Figures, Final Battle, First Day of School, French Kissing, Friendship, Half-Vampires, Honeymoon, Love, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Movie Night, Napping, Neck Kissing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paternal Instinct, Personal Growth, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reunions, Saving the World, Sea Monsters, Sharing a Bed, Swearing, Swordfighting, Swords, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Wedding Rings, Youkai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-04-24 08:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsol/pseuds/Adsol
Summary: Many months have passed since Shinjiro beat Michael and saved the world in the process allowing the world to breathe easy and letting Shinjiro and his friends move on to their Fourth year of Hanagaro Academy but all is not entirely peaceful as the Vardachi are still our there, the Demon Lord's are still a threat and most of all Shinjiro must face the struggles of become a good husband to his beloved Sara can he do all this of course he can does he know how to of course he doesn't.(Warning there will be a lot of spoilers for the Hatred of humans and the kinship of monsters part 1 in this story so I'd recommend reading that one first then this story).





	1. Act 1- Prologue

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Explanations, Soul Gears and Sacred Art's_**

**Shinjiro's pov**

**Gate's of Hanagaro**

**Begining of Year four**

Me and Roderick moved through the gates as I said "let's get to class before the" I heard people scream "BLACK BLADE" I said "ah crap fans" he let out his phoenix wings while carrying me  **my names Shinjiro Amajiki I'm a member of what's now class 4-1 of Hanagaro Academy as well as the leader of Atlas Team** Roderick managed to drop me off by the others while I brushed off some dirt  **five months ago I fought and defeated Michael of the Seraphs who also happened to be our former principal and wannabe destroyer of the world in doing so I saved the world and brought about a brief era of peace for us all but as always victory came with a sacrifice** I wrapped my arms around Sara and walked **in order to face Michael evenly I had to use my Demonic power at its full extent and in doing so lost all my Demonic power's all that's left is mere cinders of a campfire, now I'm as strong as a well trained human rather than a Half blooded Demon** I then looked at everyone of my friends.

While looking at them I thought on  **the girl in my arms is Sara Shallfallen soon to be Sara Amajiki since me and her are engaged and set to be married in three months time, the boy who carried me is Roderick Forsythia my best friend and combat partner honestly I don't know what I'd do without this idiot** I looked to the left of me  **there we see everyone's favourite fuzz ball Claude Furgeson the endless vanguard of Atlas Team next to him is his girlfriend Shizuku Ayatsuji the classes mascot and the teams voice of optimism along with her is Arata Mayuzumi our never ending racer of the team he's undeniably a important member to me no scratch that he's an important friend to me no matter what**  finally I looked to my right  **there we see Anton Degislane our team's infiltration master with him is his girlfriend Alice Silverson once we fought as enemies now she's one of my most trusted allies and last and far from least Apex the Mechanical Guardian of the team and one of the more unusual members since he's an android** I smiled while Sara stole a kiss  **it doesn't feel right without Ouma on our team.**

**In class**

Once I got in Walter asked "hey Shinji how was it in the Mediterranean last week" I told him "me and Roderick ruined pirates faster than what Johnny Depp did shall we say" he laughed as did the others in our class you see for two whole weeks they had me and Roderick hunting some pirates who were attacking cargo ships in the area which considering I saved the word that's actually a good break to me, while I sat down Ouma asked "are you ok"  **Ouma Tsukimaka former member of Atlas team as well as a great friend of mine he left after Michael because he needed to think things through but he's always going to be welcome on the team no matter what**  I told him "yeah I'm fine"  **the truth is learning about my Demon power's going has hit me pretty hard we've done our best to keep it hidden from the media but it's well you can guess what's wrong with it** I asked "how was the break you and Yuki had" he said "oh it great thanks for asking" he hugged his boyfriend till Tazusho came in and got us ready for class  **Tazusho Minagata our homeroom teacher as well as my mentor in the art of Youjutsu and for a while my father figure if I'm honest I could have gone down a darker path in life with my Demonic power were it not for this man guiding me through it** he after setting us away said "hold on Schmidt I'm gonna need it again" Walter threw a spray bottle as Tazusho told a few students "Black Blade is at work get to class" you see ever since I beat Michael I've become a massive source of popularity around the Academy and the world in general be it for me saving the word or being a Demon  **just my shitty Demonic luck.**

* * *

**That afternoon in the training hall**

Me and Sara both stood as I said "you ready my Princess" she smirked saying "anytime my Idiot"  _ **Come Forth Schwarz, Let us charge ahead Debesīs**_ as I drew my sword and she drew her lance we charged for eachother and clashed you see today we're having a quick sparing match with eachother because she wanted to while clashing she said "do well and I might just reward you" I while slashing only  to be intercepted by her said "is it cheesecake" she smiled saying "you know me so well" I laughed as little and leapt back while she put some distance between us by turning into a swarm of bats **_Crimson Steel_** by activating my Youjutsu technique I got closer and by going further onto the offensive Sara said "it's true you've got the defensive advantage" she kicked me by my shins saying "but you have one drawback that being you need to keep points needed for movement exposed" I chuckled a bit.

As I chuckled I said "good observation skills Princess" **_Astral Movement_** I got behind her and tossed Debesīs aside saying "your absolutely brilliant" she however reacted by saying **_Ethereal Interface_** she turned around using her own Youjutsu ability to get her arms on me you see in the aftermath of the Michael battle everyone in class has been receiving Youjutsu lessons from Tazusho but sadly theirs aren't as strong as mine but hey they've had five months of training compared with my three years of practice  **Sara though seems to be getting the hang of it really well then again she's always been a quick learner** once her arms were on me I gripped her waist and held another arm behind her neck saying "so do I win" she smirked saying "maybe" I gave her a kiss that made her slide her tounge into my mouth while she did so I tightened my grip on her to better support her while she let out a few moans over our tounge dual.

Once we parted she said "let's call it a draw shall we" I smiled telling her "I can live with that Princess in fact in a few months it'll be Queen" she blushed while I let her go we then left seeing a number of people had watched our match saying "so this is the power of the Black Blade" I smiled while me and my Vampiric lover left  **come to think of it the ceremony's tomorrow wait did I prepare a suit for it** Sara while holding my hand said "I had it washed last night" I asked "how did you know Princess" she laughed instead of responding you see the ceremony I mean is the medal ceremony for us all for taking down Michael and saving the world.

* * *

**Later that night**

With no struggle whatsoever we got through the first day till I said "damn it" Roderick laughed at me saying "Mario beats Yoshi dumbass" you see me and him had decided to play a bit of Super Smash Bros by ourselves since we haven't really had any private time with eachother lately he told me "you know meeting you Shinji was one of the best event's in my life" I told him "I know my brother" he looked at me as he said "now then shall we" I said "yeah" I shouted "THE DINOSAUR WILL BEAT YOU ALL" he told me "NOT IF THE ADVENTURER HAS SOMETHING TO SAY" we laughed and played all night long with the occasional noise complaint.


	2. Act 2- The ceremony

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Explanations, Soul Gears and Sacred Art's_**

**Shinjiro's pov**

**The day after**

**At the ceremony**

I stood alongside the rest of my class and Harold while being dressed in a midnight black dress suit since today we we're getting our medals for saving the world  **I don't know if I can handle the pressure** while the American president and several other world leaders gave a speech about us being quote on quote "the hope of this generation" I couldn't help but feel a wired sensation and not as in a good one as I this feeling felt really foreboding **I'll have to stay alert.**

Once the UK Prime minister finished his speech I got called up alongside Harold seeing Prince Casper was there he waved while the Japanese Prime minister said "for saving out country" he held out a medal that had a golden star on with a blue and yellow ribbon he told us "you are both the hope of this world" I got mine on my neck as did Harold till I saw a red dot on the Prime minister's head I shouted "GET DOWN" Harold tackled him to the floor while I heard a sniper shot go off **who is this it's far to basic for the Vardachi and it's to earthly for the Demon Lord's**.

At that moment Lucian, Taro and wait what the next to them Belial of the Demon Lord's the one who resembled a small child he told Taro "I knew we should have gone for a bazooka" he let out childlike yet sadistic giggle while Taro with his Gear drawn said "let's play Amajiki"  _ **Crimson Steel,**_ _ **Come Forth Schwarz**_ I called out "Harold, Atlas team begin evacuations" they nodded as I told Ebony "it's gonna be ok Big girl" she nodded while leaving with Bella and Walter  **I'm gonna kick this son of a bitches ass.**

* * *

Once I charged at Taro he clashed with Schwarz saying "no Onslaught Mode I'm disappointed" I was able to deliver a high kick while slashing his chest till he healed and slammed Rereta into my head in fact were it not for Crimson Steel I'd likely be having a concussion right now so I in response grabbed him by his leg and threw him into a wall he stated "you've become a lot more ruthless in fights now why would that be"  **damn it he's right with Onslaught Mode I could fight in a straightforward way to win fights be it with my raw strength or my swordsmanship but since loosing my power I've been having to use tricks that I would have looked down on I've tried to hold back how I feel about it but the truth is it's making me sick to my stomach** he then responded with "oh I know why you've lo" he got cut off as Harold had just thrown Belial into him saying "that was for Milan" me and my angelic friend then stood proud.

**Meanwhile outside Sara's pov**

I'd just gotten out with Ebony and the others as she asked "is Papa ok" I held he tightly saying "he's going to be perfectly alright" however the American president began groaning in pain as he'd been shot in the leg during out escape he said "save the other" Ebony went up saying "I can do Mama" around her hands came a light green energy that I never thought I'd see  **all these years she's shied away from using it because it reminded her of her painful past but now** after a few minutes the President said "it's all healed" there was no longer a bullet wound only the excess blood that came out as he said "thank you little girl" he got up while Ebony came back to me.

Once she came up to me I said "Ebony that was a really brave thing you did" she looked up at me saying "I wanted to be like you" she hugged me saying "I wanted to be like the bravest and most beautiful woman alive" hearing that made me tear up a little not out of sadness but knowing how far my little girl's come **all those years I thought I'd have to protect her from this world with Shinji but look at her she's become such a strong lady soon she might not need us** while hugging me she suddenly nipped my neck and then said "big big brother Anton says that's how you show Papa you love him" I wasn't even mad at that simply to happy at seeing how strong she is now compared with when we first found her at that lab **even if we aren't biologically related she will always be my little girl and I'll protect her with all my might alongside Shinji because the three of us we're a family** I however got a little worried by the fighting inside.

 


	3. Act 3- Limitation

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Explanations, Soul Gears and Sacred Art's_**

**Shinjiro's pov**

While me and Harold fought off Taro and Belial I asked "since when are you clowns working together" Taro held his arms out saying "as of now the Vardachi and the Demon Lord's are a part of the Unholy Alliance" I gripped Schwarz saying "that's cheesy" he replied with "it was supreme leader Invictus who made the name" he came me again as we clashed and let the clang of metal echo throughout the room while Harold said **_Burning Admiration- Fire fist striker_** he slammed his fist into Belial's face who said "I'm a kid dang it your mean"  **I'm so glad Harold offered to fight him as I well I can't bring myself to hurt someone who looks like a child or is a child considering my relationship with Ebony it's no wonder I've gotten soft around them** while me and Taro fought he said "you know supreme leader Invictus decided not to send someone to recover Experiment six" I furiously slammed my fist into his jaw shouting "HER NAME IS EBONY" he wiped away the blood saying "anyways he chose to retrieve her simply because of your relationship with her"  **he what does he look after a kid hold on nevermind that where'd Lucian go** I looked up to see him trying to jump me till someone I know all to well yelled "GET OFF THE PACK MASTER" Claude had tackled Lucian away and crashed through a wall **be safe my friend.**

**Claude's pov**

Once I tackled Lucian he said "damn" he spat out some blood while I held Hercules in my hand **Shizu please keep the others safe while I'm gone** as he got up he told me "you and I aren't that different" we lunged at one another and clashed as we both entered out Werewolf forms he said "like me you've been discriminated by Humans"  **the sad bit is he's right** I slammed him into the wall while he tried to fight back  **back in France I used to be really violent and brutal hence why my family moved to England although sadly I didn't change** he leapt at me again while I hit him in the jaw upwards with Hercules  **everyone assumed I was violent because I was just a bad kid when really I just hated how no one understood me no one looked beyond my fuzzy self** sadly Lucian through sheer strength pinned me to the floor.

As he pinned me down I looked up  **I was so so lonely then I met him that blond haired dumbass I care about Anton** I tried struggling as he said "don't you think you belong among the Vardachi boy"  **the truth is I used to feel like that was my only alternative but with Anton I stopped hating Humans** I was able to grab Hercules while he choked me **_Slayer of Nemea_** I unleashed a blast of energy as I said "Anton, Shizu, Shinji, Sara, Alice, Roderick, Arata, Ouma, Apex, Ebony all of you I want to protect you all, I want TO BE YOUR HERO JUST LIKE YOU'VE ALL BEEN MINE" I let out a roar and slammed Hercules into his chest and sent him through the wall saying "because you all mean the world to me" Lucian was well and truly down for the count as a few Peacekeepers came along to restrain him  **I swear you guy's are the best thing that's ever happened to me.**

* * *

**Back to Shinjiro's pov**

After Claude got Lucian away I clashed more with Taro as he said "you've gotten slower"  **that's Taro's problem he's always been to bloody sharp** as we clashed we was able to identify a weak point on Crimson Steel which allowed him to quickly overpower me  **shit I'm no good** I wound up dropping Schwarz while he stood  **ever since I lost my Demonic power I've been so useless hell I used to be able to beat this dude easily now it's been three hours and I'm nowhere near winning damn it all** I clenched my fist while he kicked me to the floor and stamped on my chest  **damn it I'm sorry Sara you deserve a man who can protect you** thinking of her made her words last year echo in my mind " _I fell in love with you not your Demonic power's_ " hearing them made me look up.

As I looked up Taro kept up his attacks till I grabbed his Gear  **I remember now she loves me no matter what** I was able to push myself up despite the poison of his Gear afflicting me while I said "I love you Sara and now I'M GONNA BEAT THIS GUY TO SHOW IT" in the heat of that moment I was just briefly able to access my Demonic power and enter a partial transformation letting me throw Taro aside I said "that was for Cairo you little shit" I fell to the floor though since I used my powers in such an unregulated way  **I had it coming using it when I'm running on fumes** I then blacked out due to the strain.


	4. Act 4- Recuperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I'll warn you now this chapter is a filler.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Explanations, Soul Gears and Sacred Art's_**

**Shinjiro's pov**

**A week later**

I woke up in the Academy's medical wing as I saw Sara and Ebony sitting waiting on me she'd just woken up while Ebony came down saying "Papa" she climbed up as I hugged her while Sara said "I'm so happy your awake" I looked at her saying "your not escaping me that easily Princess" I smirked as she smiled at me till Ebony said "your hand is hurt" she suddenly let of that green light she uses when healing people as I said "it's fine" I moved it about and realised a few of the scars were gone" while I looked at her **she's getting so strong now she's just like her Mama** I suddenly realised and asked "wait what happened to the others" Sara then pulled her chair up closer.

As she pulled it up closer she said "sadly Taro, Lucian and Belial got away but other than that everyone is only lightly injured" I let out a breath of relief till I exposed my neck saying "you know what time it is" Sara's face lit up saying "feeding time" she sank her teeth in letting her go all out as she had her drink **I'll admit I actually enjoy this in a wired way** she then let go while I hugged her and Ebony **their safety is my biggest priority no matter what time of the day it is** I couldn't help but have this warm feeling in my chest as I held them close to me.

**After lunch**

With me now able to get out of the hospital I decided to have a snuggle with Sara by our usual spot hence why she was resting on my lap I said "I've needed this" she smiled while I stroked her hair making her purr lightly  **I don't think I'll ever be able to comprehend how beautiful she is** she looked up as I leaned down and kissed her on the forehead making her blush again while I said to her "I love you Sara Shallfallen" I couldn't help but smile while telling her "you are the most precious and most treasured person in my life" I hugged her tightly as she asked "where's all this coming from Shinji" I told her "the past three years have taught me to cherish everything you love while your got it" she simply hugged as we relaxed for a while longer.

* * *

Eventually we had to walk back to class as she said "I hate having to leave that spot" I told her "any spot with you is a happy spot" I let her snuggle into me till I heard Arata say "daw" I turned around as he held Diane's hand while the other members of Atlas team arrived with their girlfriends while we headed for class and waded our way through fans and admirers  **I've got her at my side so that's all that matters to me** she smiled again  **she's as beautiful as the day I first lay eyes on her** she muttered "your still as handsome as the day I met you" **seriously am I engaged to a telepath** she remarked "no but I'm pretty sure Walter's trying to become one"  **how** she muttered "it's a secret" she smirked in an oddly sexy way while walking to class.

After class was done we all retired to the dorms as Sara sat down saying "we've not had anything extreme going on today but I'm so tired" I gestured for her to sit in front of my as I began massaging her back she said "oh that's so good Shinji" she was clearly enjoying it evident by the fact that she was practically melting into my touch I said "you deserve this treatment Sara" I whispered "because a Princess deserves the very best" she blushed at me till she leapt up onto my chest.

* * *

**Warning lemon start's now**

* * *

As she leapt up she pouched on me like a hungry lioness saying "well I know you can give me the best" she traced her hands over my shirt as she slowly and seductively undid the button's I asked her "Sara are you sure you want this" I was blushing heavily while she removed them  **thank God Roderick's out for the night with Lillian and Ebony's with Bella and Walter** she said to me "all I want is you" with my shirt now undone she stared breathing gently upon my skin while casting a barrier spell to cancel out the noise  **her breath's so warm on my skin ah it's like little embers are emerging form my skin cells** she began undoing her own uniform while we shared a deep and passionate kiss that was filled with fiery passion while I heard her moan over and over again.

Eventually when we nearly ran out of breath we parted as I said "let's stop playing about shall we" she smirked and cast aside my trousers while I threw away my shirt leaving me in nothing but my boxers and her in her panties and bra at that moment I cupped her breasts and began massaging them eliciting a few moans from her I sped myself up a bit thus making her start leaking down below.

Once she started she threw away her underwear I got her to my bed and said "you sure" she nodded to give me consent leading me to thrust into her while I nipped her neck and held her hands down she was practically crying out in pleasure as I pounded into my fiancé  **I love this girl more than anything in the world** while I went at it I heard her say "so good oh it's so good" once I stopped nipping her she caressed my neck with kisses as I heard her say "oh Shinji I'm about to cum" I told her "I'll pull out now" she stopped me saying "I'm on my safe day Shinji so just go all out" I in response blew my load.

Once I blew she fell back saying "that felt good" she blushed as I told her "I know we can both go more Princess" suddenly she got me down saying "you know what to do my Idiot" I knowing what she clearly wanted planted kisses along her thighs giving her more body heat till I got to her womanhood and began moving my tounge over it slowly eliciting more moans from her she then wrapped her legs around my neck pulling me deeper into her as she screamed "don't ever stop Shinji" I felt her blew her load and fall into my bed.

* * *

**Ok guy's lemon's over**

* * *

Once we were done she said "I wish I could have" I cut her off by giving her a kiss saying "so long as I've got you at my side I'm fine with anything" she blushed and playfully hit me saying "don't make me blush like that" I pulled her in for a hug allowing her to snuggle into me while saying "you truly are a beauty among other beauties" she blushed more till she kissed me more ferociously leaving me almost powerless before her  **I'm actually enjoying her like this holy shit this is amazing** she then parted saying "I love you" I smiled back as we both fell asleep till *knock* *knock*  **shit** Sara dispelled the barrier and gestured as I got into my pajama bottoms quickly and opened the door.

Once the door was opened Ebony came in asking "Mama, Papa are you free" Sara after getting into my dressing gown came over as Ebony said "I made this for you" she held out a card that read:

_Happy Mother's Day Mama_

_Because you've always been my Hero_

On was a few sketches of Sara in her amour and something that resembled Debesīs Sara looked ready to cry as she hugged her saying "oh Ebony" she held her close and cried telling her "you'll always be my precious baby girl" Sara while crying tears of joy said "come on you idiot" she gestured for me to hug her while saying "I'm going to love both of you for the rest of my life" I told her "and I'm going to protect you both till my last breath" Ebony then went to her bedroom while Sara stayed at mine for the night.


End file.
